Secret Revealed
by twilightcrazy
Summary: Bella's step-cousin comes for the summer and soon she learns the secret, but someone else knows it and he wants the bloodsuckers to be gone...forever. But can Eliza stop him before it's too late? Before the Cullens get killed? Very good!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Eliza's pov**

**I climbed off the plane and went to the waiting area to wait for Charlie and my step-cousin, Bella. I didn't want to meet them since they are not real family and i didn't want to spent my whole summer in some small town called Forks. I had to travel 3 hours on plane just to get here and wait for some stupid Charlie and Bella. I waited and waited. Why didn't I just get off the plane and go on some cab and go to Charlie's house? I didn't want to wait here for another 5 minutes. I was tired and especially hungry. The plane's food made me almost throw up and the drink tasted like it was expired. I just sat there until Charlie and Bella came. I took out my mp3 player and started listening the music.**

**Bella's pov**

**"Dad, can you hurry up? Maybe Elizabeth is waiting and maybe she's worry," I told my dad. Mom called last week and told me that Phil's niece, Elizabeth, was coming for the whole summer and that he wanted Elizabeth to meet Charlie and me. "No, i don't!" I heard Elizabeth shout over the phone. "Eliza please be quiet." I heard mom tell her over the phone. And, of course, today was the day and me and Charlie almost forgot about it. So, now we were in a hurry and I barely ate breakfast. Charlie came down the stairs and grabbed the keys. **

**"Ready?" he asked. I nodded and we went to his car and we got in.**

**"I hope Elizabeth isn't too worry," Charlie said.**

**Eliza's pov**

**I waited for about an hour until I saw someone coming towards me.**

**"Are you Sarah?" he asked. **

**"No," i answered.**

**"Sorry, then," he apologized and walked off. Then 2o minutes past and a man and a girl came towards me.**

**"Are you Elizabeth?" the man asked.**

**"Yeah," I answered.**

**"Oh, that's good. We're sorry we're late."**

**"Are you Charlie?" I asked.**

**"I'm sorry. I thought you knew us. Yes, I'm Charlie and this is my daughter, Bella."**

**He shook ed my hand. I got my stuff and Charlie headed me to his car.**

**"Wow! are you a police?" I asked.**

**"Yeah."**

**I got in and he drove off.**

**"How old are you," Bella asked.**

**"14, but I'm about to turn 15 next month. On July 17," I told her. "You're my step-cousin."**

**"I know and i'm happy you came here to stay with us for the whole summer," she said.**

**Bella's pov**

**Elizabeth was just pretty. She had long wavy black hair with her light brown eyes. I wasnt saying that she was prettier than me. I was just saying that she 's pretty. She was wearing dark blue jeans with a tank top with a vest over it. We were about to park the car, when Charlie groaned.**

**"You didn't tell him about Elizabeth, did you?"**

**At first I didn't understand but when I saw Edward's car parked in front of the car, I said, "No."**

**"I told you to tell him, Bella. Can you see we have a visitor?" He asked.**

**"I'll tell him, dad. Don't worry."**

**"You have a volvo?" Elizabeth asked.**

**"No. That's my boyfriend's car." I told her.**

**"Oh. Well, I guess you picked a good one."**

**Charlie groaned. "But not good for me," I heard Charlie say. We parked Charlie's car and I got out.**

_well... do your thing. Review and this time i want a lot of them. Thank You._


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

**Once I got out then car, I headed towards Edward.**

**"Edward I-" but Edward held his hand up. **

**"I know,Bella. Alice told me.Don't worry."**

**"Sorry. I just, well, you know. Worry." Edward laughed and I smiled. I saw Elizabeth coming towards us holding a green bag. I guess it was heavy cause she almost let it drop to the floor. Edward hepled her.**

**Eliza's POV**

**Bella's boyfriend came to help me with my bag. And I was glad. He was just HOT.**

**"You must be Elizabeth, right?" he asked.**

**I nodded. "Yeah, but I prefer you to call me Eliza, not Elizabeth." I suggested him.**

**"Why?''**

**"My name is to long and it's too...old"**

**"Old?''**

**We were entering the house. It wasn't big or small. It's was just okay and it wasn't new or old, but okay. Or maybe it is old, but who knew.**

**Edward dropped the bag on the living room while Charlie and Bella came with my other bags. I counted them. 1...2...3...and 4. Just right.**

**"And what's your name?" I asked.**

**"Edward Cullen."**

**"Oh." **

**_Uh, another old name. What's his nickname? Eddie?_**

**I smirked at that joke. _Eddie. Hahaha._**

**Then I saw Edward had a frown on his face while he was still starring at me. I cleared my throat.Charlie came in. "Well, since that was tiresome, I actually need a rest," he said sarcastically.**

**"I was just by here and I thought I might see Bella, But of course you have a visitor. So I'll be going. Thanks Chief Swan."**

**"That will do," Charlie said. Edward got out and Charlie nodded his head once with a grin on his face.**

**"Dad!" Bella hissed at him. "Stop it."**

**"Since he's gone, then we can discussed. Elizabeth-"**

**"Eliza," I corrected him.**

**"Eliza, you will be sleeping in Bella's room and your stuff will be in the closet, at the end of the hall."**

**I stared at Charlie. "That was the discussion? Well, I'm glad it ended because it was so long." I rolled my eyes while I followed Bella to her room.**

**"This is my room,Eliza. It doesn't have not much stuff but it will do." **

**"Uh huh. Well, I have to go bathroom. Where is it?"**

**"Next to my room on the left side."**

**"Okay." I left the room. When I was in the bathroom I fixed my hair. I didn't like it to be frizzy so I put some water on it and then I did my thing. After I washed my hands, i went to Bella's room, but I stop in front of the door. I heard voices talking on the other side. Bella was talking to someone. I leaned a bit more to the door so I could hear better.**

**"No you can't come tonight. Elizabeth is sleeping here tonight,'' I heard Bella say.**

**"Then I'll come for after breakfast, Okay?" Edward! It was Edward. Why was he doing here? Didn't Charlie kicked him out? "Do you think my name is old?"**

**"Edward, why will your name old? I love it."**

**"Well, maybe because I was born in 1901."**

**Bella laughed. " Don't be ridiculous."**

**"I think I said too much. I have to go."**

**"Why?" **

**"Eliza might come any second and..."**

**But he didn't say anymore. I guess they where whispering. Damn it. I decided to knock.**

**"Come in,"Bella yelled.**

**

* * *

_what do u think? review please!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

**"I think I said too much. I have to go," Edward said.**

**"Why?" I asked.**

**"Eliza may come in any second and...I think she heard," he whisper at the last saying.**

**"Why are you whisperig? And what do you mean she heard."**

**Edward pointed at the door. "She's right there and she heard us!"**

**"Don't worry. I'll tell her something,okay?" I kissed him.**

**"Sure." He kissed me back. "Tomorrow after breakfast." And he flew out my window.**

**Knock!Knock!**

**"Come in."**

Eliza's pov

**I entered Bella's room. "Hi," I said but not too happy. I was confused. Too confused. How did Edward know what I thought? Was he a physic? And why was Edward in Bella's room? **

**"I heard voices here," I told her.**

**"Oh, you did?"**

**"Uh huh, and I think it was Edward...who was here." I was trying to tell her things easyly so maybe she could tell me what was happening. I wanted to know what was happening.**

**"It was EDward, but we were only discussing about things," She told me quickly. I saw the window was open so I went over there. The view was so...plain. There was only trees and houses and more trees. Uh, how can Bella stand this!**

**"What things?" I asked still looking out the window.**

**"Um, homework."**

**I didn't believe her but I know that she wasn't going to say what was going on, so I gave up.**

**"Oh, homework,okay." I tried to sound conveicing as possibly.**

**"What do you do here for fun?"I asked her. I was already bored and I was at least 20 minutes here.**

**"Not much but we can go to Port Angeles or we can just walk to La Push."**

**"La Push sounds okay, I guess." I stop looking out the window and when to sit on her bed.**

**"I'm going to sleep on the living room, so you don't have to worry."**

**"Worry?" she asked.**

**"What I meant was that I don't want to sleep in here," I lied.**

**"Why?"**

**"I don't know. I just don't wanna."**

**"Okay, if you wish."**

**I nodded and I got up to go the bathroom again.**

Next MOrning

**When I got up for breakfast I was still was confused. I know, but I was. I was the first one to get up. It was dark outside so I checked my watch. 6:45 a.m, it read. Great! I wasn't even tired. Not any more. Since all my stuff was at the closet upstairs, I went for my book. I got up slowly and went upstairs quickly and quietly. But something i heard got my attention. It sounded beautiful! Every step I took, the sound was closer and it sounded more beautiful. Until I noticed the sound was coming from Bella's room! Again I went eavesdropping. It was someone humming, humming the beautifil song. It took my braath away. I couldn't resist. I opened the door quietly, but I didn't opened it all the way, just a bit. I couldn't believe what I saw. It was Edward on Bella's bed hugging her. And he was the one humming the song. He had his eyes close, but it didn't seem sleeping. I held my breath for only awhile and then I let my breath out of my mouth.**

**Edward opened his eyes so quickly that I wouldn't even open them that fast. When he opened his eyes i letted go of the doorknob and I tipitoed quickly to the sofa. I covered myself with the blanket and I closed my eyes and I hoped that this was only a dream or maybe a nightmare.**

**So in the morning Bella made panckes for all of us but I only ate half of mine.**

**"Aren't you hungry?" Charlie asked. **

**I shook my head slowly looking at the half pancake I left.**

**There was a knock on the door.**

**"I'll get it," Bella said. She got up and opened the door. "Hi, edward."**

**That woke me up. I half turned my body so I could Edward coming inside. He was wearing a gray shirt with some khaki pants. With that kind of dressing his skin looked too pale and too cold.**

**"Good morning, Bella, Charlie, and Eliza," He greeted us.**

**"Hi" i said.**

**"well i better go. nice to see you Edward" Charlie greeted back and he grab his gun belt and left. But all this time i was starring at Edward and he was starring back at me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

eliza's POV

**Edward sat on the table next to Bella while I was still looking at the half pancake. I wanted to know what was going. I hate when people keep secrets from me especially that I was here and nobody tells me. I stood up from the table without looking at Bella or Edward. I took my plate to the sink and I headed to the door.**

**"Where are you going?" Bella asked me.**

**"Well, what do you think? I'm going to sit on the porch or maybe walk around the neighborhood. I don't know."**

**"Do you want to meet my family? It will be a great pleasure." This time it was Edward. I thought about it for a moment. I mean, why not? Maybe I will get the truth out of him. I turned around to face Edward and Bella. "Sure, I"ll go. But it will still be boring," I said with a smile on my face. Bella stood up from the table and when upstairs to change. But before she went upstairs to get ready she whispered to Edward something. It sounded like "I need a human moment." Edward just nodded.**

**I walked to the living room and sat on the couch with my legs and arms crossed. I wish there was a magazine or something so I could be reading right now instead of starring at the wall.**

**"You don't have go. You know that." I turned to my head where Edward was. He was so quiet that I didn't hear him come to the living room. He was leaning on the wall with his hands on his pockets.**

**"Oh,no!" I put one of my hand to my chest. "I want to go. I really want to meet your family."**

**"You seem grumpy. I guess you didn't have a good sleep last night."**

**"I didn't," I said under my breath. But I guess he heard cause he asked me,"Is that so?"**

**"I had a bad dream last night," I told him. I turned to face the other way but then I turned to face him again. "Do you want to hear?"**

**He had his head bent down all this time that he only said,"Yes."**

**"My dream was weird but it seem real," I said. I was trying to make him say something other than a one word.**

**"Go on,"He said.**

**"I was walking upstairs to a get a book when I heard this beautiful sound. It was a lullaby...I think. And it was coming from Bella's room." I paused to see his reaction, But instead he looked as if he was thinking.**

**"And then I open the door just a little bit and I saw..." I paused again. This time he had his face up. "You saw what?" he asked. I shook my head. "No, I think i said too much." I repeated what he said yesterday.**

**"What did you see?" his voice was stern and serious. I stood up and I went where he was. I stood in front of him. His eyes were the color topaz and he had them narrowed.**

**"You," I hissed. "I saw you in her room." I was pointing upstairs. " You were humming to her while you hugged her." I was still hissing at him. "Why were you in her room? Huh?"**

**"That is not your bussiness, Elizabeth."**

**"Oh, so it wasn't a dream after all," I said sarcastically. "And it's Eliza not Elizabeth, moron."**

**"Don't you ever talk to me like that, Elizabeth." He said my name sarcastically.**

**I put my index finger on my lips. "Hmm, and what did you mean with that saying, 'Maybe because I was born in 1901'? Was it meant to be a joke?"**

**Edward grabbed my arm and he put his face close to mine(God! He was tall!). I jumped a little. His hand was cold like someone dead. "Like I said, it's not your bussiness." His voice was now hard.**

**"You didn't answer my question, Eddie."**

**"Why are you against me! Why are you mad?!"**

**"I'm not those kind of girls that keep their mouths shut. I'm the kind of girl that likes to know what's going on rather than having alot of questions on her mind going around and around!" He just stared at me.**

**"Tell me what's going on!"I shouted at him. But it was too late. Bella came down and we all went out of the house. We went on Edward's Volvo. I sat on the back seat looking out the window, but i knew that every other second Edward was looking at me on the reviver mirror.**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

eliza's POV

**It was a long drive. Edward drove super slowly like if he was being careful not to give a scratch on his car. While I was looking out the window, Edward was talking to Bella about "homework". When I was looking out the window The only thing I saw was trees, trees, ooh! a car, and more trees. But the thing that caught my eye was tall man with brown hair that reached below his ears, blue eyes, and he had a black coat over his blue t-shirt and he was fixing a flat tire on his car. When we were about passed him, he looked up and he looked at us...especially me. He had his blue eyes squintingat me. It gave me goose bumps. Edward growled under his breath. Did he just growled? After at least 10 minutes, we were at his house. OMG! His house was three stories high and it was all white. I didn't expect this at all! I expected a 1 storie house and be all old and all brownish. I was about to get of the car when someone came out of the house running.**

**"Bella!Bella!,"she yelled. She looked short and she had short black spicky hair. "Bella, where is she? Did she come with you?" She hugged Bella.**

**_What is this crazy woman talking about!?_**

**"You did bring Elizabeth, right?" She asked Bella.**

**_WHAT?? How did she know I was coming?_**

**"Of course, Alice," Bella told her.**

**Alice,if that was her name, looked at me and smiled through the window. I got out of the car and half-smiled at her.**

**"I'm Alice and you must be Elizabeth." She hugged me. I shivered. She is as cold as Edward. When she let me go I corrected her.**

**"I like people to call me Eliza."**

**"Okay, then. Eliza I have to show all around the house! Come on!"**

**I faced at Bella with a worry face. She just mouthed "go on". I faced at Edward. He had a smile on his face. I think he was laughing quietly...at me. Alice hold my hand and dragged me to the house. Inside the house was even more better. Everything was clean,bright,and totally big! I wish I was living in this house. First Alice showed me the first floor.**

**"That's Esme's and Carlisle's room, that's Emmett's and Roaslie'sroom, that's my room with Jasper, and that over is Edward's room."**

**"Can I see what's inside of the rooms?" I asked her.**

**"Ummm..." But before she could answer i opened Edward's room cause it was closer. Edward's room was plain. All it had was CD's from the 50's, a drawer,and a couch. Wait? Where's the bed? Alice turned me around and closed the door.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"Ummm,nothing."**

**"So where are they?"**

**"Who?" She asked.**

**"The other people. The one's you said."**

**"Oh, They're in the living room. Come." I follow her downstairs slowly. I, mean, why wasn't there a bed in Edward's room? I needed to know and I will.**

**"Guys!come out!We have a visitor here!"**

**"We are right here! In the living room!" a male voice called.**

**"See. I told you they were in the living room," Alice told me. "I knew they were."**

**We went to the living room and Bella and Edward were sitting on the couch. Edward had his arm around her. More people were sitting on the other couch.**

**"Guys, this is Elizabeth."**

**"Eliza," I corrected my name for like the 4th time.**

**_I wanna go home!!_**

**Alice bent down her head a llittle bit so that she could whisper to me. "That big guy sittingwith the Blondie one is Emmet and she is his wife, Rosalie. That blonde guy is my husband,Jas-"**

**"Jasper. I know. You told me before. You don't have to tell me again."**

**"Sure." I went to sit next to Bella. **

**"Bella?"**

**She turned to face me. "Yeah?"**

**"Can I go outside to..." I thought for a moment. " to wonder off?" I felt stupid asking Bella for permission.**

**"Where?"**

**"To..." I thought for a moment again. "to the woods."**

**"What? Why?"**

**"I want to see what's in the woods,"I lied.**

**"But you'll get lost and-"**

**I sighed. "Bella please! I already feel stupid asking you for permission, Just please! Besides I have my cellphone with me, so I can call you...if I get lost."**

**She thought about it and finally said," Alright, but only 30 minutes."**

**"Thanks. Bye," I thanked her quickly and went out the door.**

**_Finally I got out of the house. I almost needed air._**

**I ran to the woods. Then I stopped for air and I looked back. The only thing I could see was Edward's Volvo parked in front of the house. I must be at least 46ft away. So i ran another 46ft. I wanted to be away as possibly. When I stopped I didn't know where I was. There was trees everywhere and leaves everywhere. There was a huge rock that was flat as a chair. I sat on it and began thinking. First, Edward knew what was I thinking yesterday.Second, his hand was cold like someone dead.Third, he growled under his breath. And fourth, there was not even a bed in his room. Even those aren't good explanations that something was going on, but I know something is going. I wanted to either if it was good or bad.**

**I stood up and yelled at him."Why can't you just tell me!!" I put my hands on my head and I stomp my right foot. "Ugh! I hate you Edward Cullen! I wish I hadn't come here! I wish you weren't Bella's boyfriend! Ugh!" I stomp my foot a few times. Then I heard footsteps. The footsteps sounded close. I looked all around me. Nobody was there, but I heard more footsteps. I was starting to get scared, so I ran back. I ran and I ran, but I didn't know where I was running. I was lost. I didn't hear the footsteps anymore, but I knew someone was following me, alright. I hid behind a tree that was wide enough so my body wouldn't show. I got my cellphone out and dialed Bella. But then it just beeped.**

**"Damn it!" There was no signal. I slowly turned my body so that my stomach was touching the bark of the tree. I was looking if that somebody was still following me. Then someone covered my mouth witha clothand it's hand was around my waist while I was fighting to break free. I couldn't see who it was, but the cloththat was covering my mouth smelled like alcohol and with every sniff I took it made me feel dixxy and weak. I stopped to fighting and I felt hands picking me up. And before I closed my eyes I saw his face and then I closed my eyes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bella's POV

**It had been awhile I have been in Edward's house that I didn't noticed what time it was. I knew it had been 20 min or less that Eliza had been gone to the woods. I looked at Edward. His face all pale and just beautiful! I couldn't resist it. I had to see him every moment of my life. I loved him too much. But he didn't looked back. He knew that I was watching him, but He was looking at Alice. **

**Alice had her head bent down. Her eyes weren't moving. I knew right away that she was having a vision. Edward took his arm off of my shoulder and he stood up and left the house. I just stared at him until he went out the door. Where was he going? I stood up to go beside Alice.**

**"Why did Edward left?" I asked her. She looked at me with hungry eyes.**

**"Um, he went out for a walk. You know, hunting," she told me. And to tell you, I did believe her, but something told me that Edward didn't go out to hunting. Cause he will tell me. Right?**

Eliza's POV

**I knew that someone had kidnapped me, alright. I knew that he was following since I saw him in the morning. I knew who he was. When I woke up from the sleep I had been, I was in a car. ****I was lying down on the back seat. ****My hands and feet were tied up. I tried to sit up straight, but all I could do was kick my legs.**

**"I see you have woke up, my dear."**

**I didn't pay attention to the voice, I just turned my head up to see out of the window. It was still daytime, so it must be morning. The car turned to the left and then I saw trees. Lots of them. Tress were banging in the windows and it sounded if the windows were going to break and glass will enter my eyes.**

**The car stopped and the man got out of the car. He open the door were my legs were. He pulled my legs and I fell on the ground.**

**"Ouch!" My left arm was burning. I guessed I got a scratch. I then I saw him. It was him, alright. He was the one I saw in the morning. It was the man who was fixing the flat tire in the morning. The man who was squinting at me.**

**"You," I whispered.**

**"Oh! You do remember me. I thought you Wouldn't remember," He said with sarcasm.**

**He bent down to untied my feet and he grabbed my arm(were the scratch was)****and pulled me up. With the other hand he putted the rope in his pocket on the black coat he had on.**

**He dragged me to a tree that was thin, but the tree seem hard as a stone. He pushed me toward the tree and I almost tripped. He turned me around and pushed my back on the bark of the tree. I thought it would be a great moment to escaped, but it seemed that he know what I was thinking. He grabbed my arm again, but this time hard. He took out the rope and he tied me up to the tree. The bad thing was that my hands were still tied up. He put his face close to mine.**

**"Now. you don't really know why I kidnapped you or...do you?"**

**I stared at his eyes. His eyes were...angry,furious, and he had A smile on his face.**

**"Answer me," he said.**

**"No."**

**His smile faded. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head up.**

**"Aahh!"**

**"ANSWER ME!!" **

**"No...I...don't." I finally answer. He let go. **

**"Good." He moved away from me.**

**"What do you want? Why did You kidnapped me?" I asked him.**

**"So now you want a answer. Well, guess what ? I'm not going to answer that for you until you tell me everything you know about them!"**

**"About who?" I was confused.**

**He laughed. He pointed at me. "You know exactly who!"**

**"I don't know who are you talking about!" Now i was the one screaming. He went up to me and slap me across my face. I didn't want to look at his angry face, so I just kept my face down.**

**"Tell me everything you know about the vampires!!" He yelled.**

**My eyes widen with suprised amd confusion. I looked up to see his face. "Vampires?"**

**"Yes! YES!"**

**I didn't know what to answer. I couldn't believe it. This man had to be nuts!**

**"They...don't...exist." I finally said. He slap me again. I was angry. I looked at him. "Don't you ever, EVER slap me again,cause if you do-"**

**"You'll do what? You're only a little girl." He started laughing again. He stopped and turned to face at me. I was confused and when he saw me he was confused too.**

**"You don't know about them," He said. "Hmm. Well, I'll tell you a story. A true story that happen to me when i was your age. Maybe then you'll_ believe_ in them." He sat on a rock and he crossed his legs.**

**"One day, I went fishing with my dad. It was a rainy and cloudy day, of course. Oh, did I mention that I was born here in Forks." He smiled. "Anyway, We went to a lake. We were there for ast least 10 min until my dad said 'Kenny, we forgot the bait for the fish can you go get?'. And what did I say? I said 'Of course, dad'. I mean I couldn't say 'no', so I went to the car and I got the bait. When I was walking back...I heard the screamings."**

**"Screamings?"**

**"Yes, the screamings. I dropped the bait and ran to see. I knew it was ny dad screaming. But I stopped." He covered his face with his hands. He was crying.**

**"Why?"**

**He looked up. " 'why' what?"**

**"Why did you stopped?" I wasn't interested in the story but the only I wanted to know why he said vampires and why he wanted me to believe in them.**

**''I stopped cause I saw them. I saw two vampires. Both of them were on top of my dad. One of them looked up and saw me. I ran ,but then they caught up to me. The first vampire was a woman. Her hair was short and blondish. She was tall that I was about half of her body. The second vampire was a man. He was as tall as the woman, but he had long black curly hair. Both of them were in front and they woman lunged at me,but then she felled on the ground with blood all over her. I looked behind me and it was my dad."**

**My eyes widen again.**

**"Suprised? huh? My dad had a gun on his belt and he shot her. When I looked at my dad he was covered with blood but he had the strenght to save me. The male vampire just ran away leaving the female vampire bleed to death. I ran where m dad was and he told me to ran away far as possible. To get far away from Forks and never come back again. I obeyed. I left my dad there lying on the ground."**

**He took a deep breath. "Ever since that day, I vowed, I promise that I will get rid of every vampire I could find around the whole world. I read books of them,legends of them."**

**"Know, little girl. Do you believe in me? Do you believe in _them?_"**

**I bent my head down. I didn't want to believe in him. It was only a story. It couldn't be true. _They_ couldm't be _real._**

**_"_So you mean that Edward is a vampire?" I asked him. My head still bent down.**

**"If that was the boy that was with you then...yes."**

**I believe him and I certainly beilieve that Edward was one of them. That his family was...vampires. But did Bella know? Did she know that Edward and his family were vampires?**

**_NO...NO! I_ thought to myself. They could not be real! they don't exist! Edward is not a vampire! Not vampire...no...no...no...**


End file.
